paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder goes missing 1
NinjapupAzul Characters Chase Skye Marshall Duke (ctp blueice navy) Rocky Rubble Zuma Katie Azul Crystal Wendy Platinum Trixie Brittany Kari Cleo In a small town of Adventure Bay lived a butch of pups called the Paw Patrol where they help the people of Adventure Bay. Everyone loved them, but not everyone. Ryder pup pad started to ring, "Hello Ryder here." "Hello Ryder, I help the Paw Patrol help." "Whats wrong Mayor Goodway?" "There is a bomb inside City Hall. And I'm inside. I need your help. Please Ryder. "Okay Mayor Goodway we're on our way." "Thanks Ryder please hurry." Ryder hanged up, and called the SWAT Team leader, then called the pups in. "Paw Patrol to the lookout. "Ryder needs us" they all said. Then started running from the pup park to the Lookout. Once they got to the Lookout they were all in, but was missing one pup. "Ummm where's...." Duke started then heard. "Wait for me." "Marshall" the pups yelled. He crashed into them. "Sorry pups." he said. The elevater went up they got their gear on and pup packs. They jumped out and lined up. "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." said Chase. "Okay pups, we have a problem at City Hall. And we are back-up for the SWAT team. There is a bomb in City Hall and Mayor Goodway in still in there. And for this mission I need." Ryder said. "Chase I need you to help the police keep people back so that no one gets hurt. Skye I need you to be the eyes in the sky. Marshall I need you and your firetruck, so if the bomb goes off and City Hall catch on fire you will be there. Rubble, Duke, Rocky and Zuma come with us, if the building explodes, I'm going to end you guys also. Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said and ran to the firepole while the pups went down slide and in their rides and headed to City Hall. Outside the Lookout, were two men "Sir Ryder and the pups left the Lookout and are heading to City Hall. The plan "Get rid of Ryder" is a go." "No problem, the men are in position in City Hall." Once the pups got to City Hall, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway. "Hey Major, we are outside." he said. "Ryder, I need you in here, I tripped over something. I don't know what it is." she said. "Okay Mayor Goodway, me and a couple of the SWAT team members are going in now." he said. Ryder put on his SWAT gear. "Be careful Ryder the pups all said. Ryder gave them a thumbs up and walked in. They were all looking. One of the SWAT men yelled. So they all ran, "Ryder you found me." said Mayor Goodway. They got the stuff off the mayor. "Your free Mayor Goodway, now lets head out." Ryder said. "Well not yet Ryder" said the mayor. "Whats wrong Mayor Goodway." he asked. One of the SWAT men hit Ryder in the back of the head. Ryder dropped down, "Whats going on?" He said while rubbing his head. "Our boss need to have a chat with you Ryder" said Mayor Goodway in a manly voice. "Wait your not Mayor Goodway." Ryder said. The fake SWAT team that was in the building started to beat him up. Then once Ryder was unconscious, they tied him up and threw in a van. Then the men set the tonic bomb off. When City Hall exploded the pups were all looking waiting for Ryder and the mayor to come out. Katie stood next to them. "No come on Ryder you and the mayor can make it." said Marshall trying not to cry. No one came out. The flame started growing bigger. "Marshall you gotta take out the fire." yelled Chase. "You got it, I'm fired up." Marshall said and ran to his firetruck. "Woof ladder." The ladder went up. "Woof hose" he said. Once the fire went down with the help of the fire department. Kati and the pups ran into the building looking for Ryder. They looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. "Pups I found something." yelled Katie. The pups ran to her, and saw her crying. "What did you find Katie?" asked Duke. She knee down to their level and opened her hands. The pups all started to tear up. "Thats Ryder, pup pad, but he would never go anywhere with out it." said Everest. Chase sniffed something, "Wait I'm getting Ryder's scent." They followed him. Then Chase stopped, and all the pups break down into tears. "Pups what did you find." Kati said. They stepped aside, and there it was Ryder's vest destroyed, but it was still seeable to know that it was his. "No" Katie said as she dropped down and started crying. She grabbed the vest and they all walked out. Everyone in Adventure Bay was waiting for some news, since they knew that Ryder was in that building and so was Mayor Goodway. "Grandpa, I hope Ryder and Mayor Goodway are alright." said Alex. "Same here Alex. Look there are the pups and Katie." said Mr. Porter. Katie looked at the pups who were all crying and trying to comfort each other. "People of Adventure Bay" Katie started. "I have bad news. Mayor Goodway and Ryder are no longer with us. The only thing that me and the pups found were Mayor Goodway's shoe and Ryder's vest and pup pad." she raised both items up and showed everyone. The people were shocked, and all started crying. "There are no bodies in their, so we are going to have a creamery for them both. Here and tonight." said Katie. That night everyone had black one and standing infront of the trouble looking City Hall. "Look here comes the Paw Patrol." someone yelled. Chase was leading them and they all were wearing black. They started walking to the front. Katie was right behind them with the items that they found. Mr. Porter already put Ryder's ATV in the front of City Hall. Katie put the vest on top of the ATV. "Grandpa wants going to happen to the Paw Patrol now." Alex asked. "Well I can answer that lately." said a random man. Chase was the only one who was able to speak, So he got up infront of the town. "Thank you everyone of Adventure Bay for being here tonight. I know that most of you have been asking what's going to happen now since we don't have Ryder with us. This is going to be hard to say but the Paw Patrol is going to be no more. Your still going to have some of us here like me, Marshall, Duke, and Everest. But Zuma is leaving for Texas. Skye is going to Florida, and Rocky is going to be in California." Chase stepped back, when Duke walked up. "We are no longer going to to be the same team. So next week, you will find me at the hospital working there, Chase being a police pup at the police station, and Marshall living at the fire house." Duke said. "Thank you for coming" the pups said and then walked away. "Boss Paw Patrol is no more." "Good come back to HQ" "You got it" The guy ran off. Back at the Lookout the pups were packing their stuff. Chase was in his doghouse, until he came across something. "This is Skye's bathing cap." he said to himself. "Skye." he yelled. Skye walked over to him since her doghouse is next to his. "Whats up Chase?" she asked. Chase handed her the bathing cap. "I've been looking for that, where did you find it?" she said. "I had it." "O okay, so ummm thanks for giving it back to me. I'm going to miss Chase." she said. Chase just smiled. Skye looked at him alittle disappointed, so to hide it she smiled back and walked away. Then after packing everything that they had the pups fell asleep. In the morning they all got and headed to Katie's. "Morning pups whats up." she said. "Katie we all agreed on this last night" said Duke. Everest walked up to her and give her a box. "Whats this pups?" Katie asked. "Open it" said Duke. Katie nodded and opened the box. "Pups" she said as she looked at them and was about to cry. The pups all had smiles. "We had a spear pup pad, so we agreed to give it to you before Skye, Rocky and Zuma leave." said Rubble. "Thank you pups." she said hugging them. "They all smiled and started to head back to the Lookout. Once they got there, they said their good-byes to each other, and went their separate ways. Chapter 2 click here